Fallen Princess
is the first episode of CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon. It first aired on October 4, 2014, in Japan. Synopsis Due to a highly evolved technology called Mana, earth has become a utopia and humanity exists in complete peace. Angelise is the first princess of the Empire of Misurugi, celebrated by the people, until one day she discovers the shocking truth... that she is a "Norma", an irregular being who cannot use Mana, considered an outcast by all. Her name is taken from her, and Ange is banished to a remote island. There she finds a group of Norma women who spend their days riding humanoid robots, and hunting dragons from another dimension Viewster! Plot Act One Crossange 01 Sylvia rides a horse with Ange.jpg Dragon.png Cross Ange ep 1 Razor destroy mode.jpg Cross Ange ep 1 Glaive Hilda destroy mode.jpg Cross Ange ep 01 Akiho.jpg Cross Ange ep 1 Julio.jpg Cross Ange ep 01 Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi.jpg Cross Ange 01 Misurugi Royal vehicule.png Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi rides a horse with her sister, Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi as their parents; Jurai Asuka Misurugi, Sophia Ikaruga Misurugi and maid, Momoka Oginome, watch. Their brother Julio Asuka Misurugi rides his horse and joins them. Years later, she fights DRAGONs. In the present, Angelise captains the Ho-o Institute Iaria team in a game against Floria Academy. Angelise's teammate, Akiho, falls and causes them to lose the match. Akiho apologizes for getting in Angelise's way but as Captain, Angelise keeps the team spirit high. The captain of the Floria Academy team, Princess Misty Rosenblum comes to praise Angelise for teaching them something more beautiful and noble than victory. Angelise promises Misty that her team will make up for today in the fall competition and tells her team mates that she'll be back after the Baptism Ritual, no matter how busy she becomes. Angelise's younger sister, Sylvia, and older brother, Julio, watched the match. As their their car drives through a tunnel, Sylvia talks about her experience watching the game to which their brother, Julio, rhetorically asks Momoka Oginome if Angelise is a constant source of anxiety as she brushes Angelise's hair. Angelise is upset that she did not do what is expected of a princess. As they exit the tunnel, Julio jokingly calls the her greedy. The city is filled with Mana-powered holograms celebrating Angelise's 16th birthday. There are images of Angelise everywhere which amazes Sylvia, and in clothing stores, young girls try on clothes matching those of Angelise. As Julio's associate, Riza Randog lights a cigarette in the front of the car, Angelise makes a promise to show her nation her Light of Mana. After Julio says that he is looking forward to the Baptism Ritual tomorrow, he and Riza notice police cars on the sidewalk by a three star restaurant. A holographic Light of Mana stop sign appears, the security car in front of them stops and guards come out to set up a perimeter defense with Light of Manner shields, as ordered by Riza who tells Julio not to worry because her forces will take care of it. Cross Ange ep 01 Sarah breaking light of Mana.jpg Cross Ange ep 01 close up Sarah mother.jpg Cross Ange ep 01 Sarah taken by the police.jpg Cross Ange ep 1 Sophia.jpg Cross Ange ep1 Angelize greeting the crowd.jpg According to Julio, the situation regards a Norma which shocks Angelise, Momoka and Sylvia. A Police Officer forms a Mana barrier around a baby girl called Serra, he crouches down to touch the barrier and bolts of static electricity appear (Mana users cannot break through Mana barriers), on the other hand, Serra manages to destroy the barrier as she crawls to the edge of it despite protest from her mother to conceal her identity as a Norma. Angelise gasps as she sees Serra break the Light of Mana. Julio asks his sister if it's her first time seeing a Norma in person. Under Article 1, Section 3, of the Norma Management Code, the officer designates Serra as "Norma #1203-76". Serra's mother cries and grabs her daughter from the police. She is beaten by the police as a result, she begs for forgiveness and claims her daughter is simply a little bad at using Mana. Angelise, who has exited her car, intervenes. When Angelise tells her to bear another child that is not a Norma, she becomes so aggravated that throws Serra's milk bottle at Angelise. The bottle hits a Light of Mana shield that Momoka formed to protect Angelise; Angelise calls Momoka too protective. Serra is placed in a glass cage and taken away in a police car while the police restrain Serra's mother. At night, Angelise sings the Song of Light while Sylvia sleeps. She and Momoka are on a palace balcony. As Angelise begins to sing the last line of the second verse, her mother joins in. She gives Angelise a ring. Meanwhile, at the Dawn Pillar, Emperor Jurai Misurugi is programming something in a dark room, Julio watches from the shadows without his father's knowledge. It is now Princess Angelise's sixteenth birthday and the day of her baptism ritual. Angelise and Momoka ride an open top car through the city and her family with Riza follow in another car. Citizens of the Empire of Misurugi flock to the streets to see the Princess, including her Iaria team mates, many others such as Misty Rosenblum and Serra's Mother watch the event on television. Princess Angelise and her family will head the Dawn Pillar where the ceremony will take place. Act Two Empire of Misurugi.png Police Officer.png Crossange01 Momoka shocked.jpg Cross Ange ep 1 Julio revelation.jpg Airships surround the Dawn Pillar. After Emperor Jurai makes a speech, a glass encased machine with a cross shape inside activates, Julio, Sylvia, Riza and Momoka smile and wait as Sophia opens the machine for Princess Angelise to step inside. Angelise's Light of Mana lights up the Dawn Pillar but the machine suddenly malfunctions, the audience gasp. Akiho notices a siren noise, according to the Police Officer that took Serra, it is a Norma alert. Momoka cannot believe her eyes as Angelise, trapped and embarrassed inside the machine gazes at her subjects. Emperor Jurai knows that something has gone wrong, Julio tells his father that he disabled the disguise and laughs, Riza uses her Light of Mana to in effect hold the Emperor at "gunpoint" while Julio reveals that Angelise is in fact a Norma. Just as Julio finishes his brief speech, Sophia manages to open the glass door to the machine and free Angelise. Julio notices and orders two guards to go after them, Riza tells them to use live rounds (probably because Angelise would be able to destroy Mana weaponry). Sophia uses her mana to lock down the doors, Riza informs the rest of the guards that the suspect is fleeing into the Dawn Pillar's interior. Momoka notices that Sylvia has fainted. Guards run towards Sophia and Angelise in the dawn pillar but Sophia shuts down the doors. They approach an exit and notice their vehicle outside but once they exit, Angelise is caught in a barrier like Serra was and Sophia is captured by guards. The Police Officer tells Angelise that she is under suspicion of being a Norma and requests that she not resist. Angelise asks him what he means, stepping through the barrier, despite protest from Sophia. Upon breaking the Light of Mana, she confirmed her status as a Norma, the guards aimed their rifles at her, Akiho cries and Maki is in denial. The Police Officer aims his pistol at Angelise, asking her to drop her weapon and surrender. Angelise, who still considers herself as the First Princess, feels insulted and draws the sword she's been wearing as part of the ceremony. The Police Officer panics and pulls the trigger. Cross Ange ep 1 Sophia last moment.jpg Cross Ange ep1 Angelize arrested.jpg Cross Ange ep 01 Rosenblum family shocked.png Cross Ange ep 01 Sarah mother Serves you right.png Cross Ange ep 1 Riza.jpg Cross Ange 01 Military Transport arriving in Arzenal.png Arzenal.png Cross 01 Angelise Jill and Emma in the Torture Room.png Cross Ange ep 1 Emma.jpg However, Sophia takes a bullet for Angelise, dying in her arms and telling her to live on. The Police Officer formally arrests Angelise under Article 1, Section 3 of the Norma Management Code. Angelise is hereby recognized as Norma #1203-77. As she's dragged by her arms by two guards, her ex-subjects heckle her. Akiho recalls her words from the Iaria game and calls her a liar. Rosenblum royal family are shocked and Serra's mother believes Angelise deserves what happened. Julio casually asks for a state funeral for his mother and touches the face of Sylvia, saying they will be busy rebuilding their tainted family. Jurai is arrested by the guards. Holy Emperor Julio the First is now in charge of the Empire of Misurugi. Angelise's belongings have been dumped in the ocean; everything from her Iaria stick to a photo of her and her parents. In the sky above Personal Transport 107 flies towards an island, the pilot informs the island that he is carrying "waste material". At the island, Angelise gets mugshots taken of her. A woman reads out her profile and tells her that she will now be enlisted at Arzenal as a soldier. As a second woman rests in the shadows, Angelise is in confusion and asks for her mother. The woman proceeds to take away Angelise's belongings, starting with her earrings and necklace. When the woman tries to take Angelises ring, the second woman opens her eyes while Angelise becomes very possessive informing her privileges of royal family and talks down to the woman, calling her the woman a "lowly officer". Insulted, the woman prepares to whip Angelise, but the second woman, who calls her Officer Emma Bronson, requests that she be the one to deal with as a Norma must be dealt with by a Norma. Arzenal Commander Jill is her name she begins to free Angelise from her cuffs. Angelise is still in denial about being a Norma, for that, Jill kicks her in the abdomen who falls onto the bars of a cell behind. Jill is impressed that Angelise made it to sixteen years without once using Mana, and asks Angelise if she ever thought that was strange; Emma, who has Angelise's profile, explains that Angelise has a Mana-using maid. Jill tells her that it was sixteen years of work for nothing and that her mother died in vain. Jill successfully takes the ring from Angelise in her moment of grief and asks her to take it back using Mana. When Angelise fails to call upon the powers of the Light of Mana, Jill tells her that she neither has the privileges of royalty or any rights as a person. She welcomes her to hell and cuts her dress down the center. Tearing it away. Jill bends Angelise over on a table and Emma uses Mana to put her in shackles. Jill tears off Angelise's panties before proceeding to perform a violent cavity search upon her, leaving Ange overcome with shock and as she lies naked upon her blood-stained, torn-up dress. Stats Characters Ragna-mails Para-mails Quotes Songs *Towagatari ~Hikari no Uta~ (Insert Song) *Kindan no Resistance (OP) *Rinrei (ED) Notes & Trivia References 01